If dreams were the reality!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: How the first episode of Hannah Montana season 3 would end if Miley's dream was the reality.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This is how things would be if Miley's dream in episode 1 of season 3 wasn't a dream and it actually was the reality...**

* * *

><p><strong>If dreams were the reality!<strong>

**Miley is dressed as Hannah. Right in front of her, Jackson gives Lilly ( who is dressed as Lola ) a kiss.**

"Ewww! This can't be true!" says Miley.

"Miley! It's true...and you just gotta accept it! If you're really my best friend you won't try to stop me from lovin' Jackson." says Lilly.

"Can't ya hear yourself, Lils? It's Jackson, damn it!" says Miley.

"Miles, this is what we want. Why can't you just be happy for us?" says Jackson with in a mature tone.

"Becuase it's totally wrong!" says a very angry Miley. "I'm sorry Lilly, but have you gone crazy?"

"No! Jackson and I love each other!" says Lilly with pride as a big smile appear on her face.

"Come on, Lilly! Jackson is a smelly, lazy, loser-freak!" says Miley as she give both Lilly and Jackson an evil look.

"Miley! I'm sorry that you feel that way." says Lilly, now sad that she might lose Miley as best friend. "I've made my choice and Jackson is the guy I love."

"Sweet niblets! Oh God, kill me now!" says Miley.

"I hope you don't hate me, Miley." says Lilly as she and Jackson walk out onto the deck.

A few hours later Miley talks to her dad.

"Daddy! Lilly's in love with Jackson!" says Miley in a loud voice.

"Calm down, bud! What the heck's wrong with that...?" says Robby Ray.

"Jackson is a lazy, smelly, loser-freak, pig-like and worthless excuse for a guy! How can a smart chick like Lilly love that?" says Miley.

"Maybe this can make your brother into a better man..." says Robby Ray.

"Backwards-thinkin' daddy say what...?" screams Miley.

"What I mean is that if Jackson has Lilly as his girlfriend maybe that gives him the kick in ass that he needs to man-up and make it into college." says Robby Ray.

"Ya really think so?" says Miley.

"Yes!" says Robby Ray.

"Now that ya put it that way..." says Miley, now a little less upset. "Jackson becomin' a man would be a good thing and Lilly's a smart and mature young woman. She could be a positive influence on that loser of a brother."

"So you're sayin' that ya won't try and stop your best bud from goin' out with your brother?" says Robby Ray.

"Yeah! Maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all. I mean, my best friend gets a boyfriend and my loser-bro turns into a man. That's good..." says Miley.

"I'm happy that you did the adult thing here, bud." says Robby Ray. "And I'm sure that Lilly's gonna be very happy too."

"Yeah! The last thing I wanna do is makin' Lilly cry. I was just mad that she's in love with someone like Jerkson." says Miley.

"You always care about your friends, Mile! That's one of the best things about ya!" says Robby Ray.

"Lilly and Oliver are important to me, dad." says Miley.

"You have good friends, bud! Hold onto 'em!" says Robby Ray.

"Sure!" says Miley with a smile.

"Friends are a power beyond imagination! Hey! That was good! I think I've got your new hit comin' up!" says Robby Ray.

"Daddy! I really don't need another hit right now...,but if you just wanna play 'round with it...I'm not gonna stop ya!" says Miley.

"Perfect! I'm gettin' started on it right away!" says Robby Ray as he grab one of his guitars and head out onto the deck.

"How the heck can I ever get used to Lilly dating Jackson?" says Miley.

Later that night Miley meets up with Oliver at the beach.

"I heard that Lilly went on a date with Jackson tonight." says Oliver.

"And this doesn't make you a bit, how should I say...upset?" says Miley as she glare at Oliver.

"No, not really." says Oliver.

"You like Lilly, don't ya?" says Miley.

"Eh, in a friendship kind of way..." says Oliver in a confused voice.

"Come on, Ollie! You love Lilly! I've seen how ya look at her when she's in a bikini! How ya smile whenever her body is close to your body!" says Miley.

"Fine! It's true! I love her, yes, but if she wants Jackson there's nothing either of us can do to stop it. I'm man enough to see when the game's over, Miles. I'm movin' on!" says Oliver.

"Are ya serious, Smokin' Oken? You're just gonna let my freak of a bro steal what is probably the best girl you could ever have?" says Miley.

"Face it, Miley! She's in love with Jackson not me." says Oliver. "As her friends we should be happy for Lilly!"

"Yeah! Guess you're right, Ollie..." says Miley.

"Yeah!" says Oliver.

"I hope Lilly still want to be my friend after what I said earlier..." says Miley.

"Lilly and you have a strong friendship, Miles! She won't just throw that away!" says Oliver with a smile as he try to comfort Miley.

"Thanks, Oliver! You're a good bud!" says Miley as she give Oliver a hug.

"I do my best, Miley!" says Oliver.

"Let's go for a walk!" says Miley.

"Sure, Smiley Miley!" says Oliver as he grab Miley's hand.

Miley and Oliver walk along the beach as the sun goes down.

"You're a good friend, Miley!" says Oliver.

"So are you, Ollie!" says Miley.

"I'm always here for you!" says Oliver.

"Aaww! Thank you so much, Oliver Oken!" says Miley in a soft voice.

"I'm not leaving you, Miley. I'm always here to help you." says Oliver.

"That make me feel safe, Oliver." says Miley.

"You're my best girl-bud, Miley!" says Oliver.

"Aaww!" says Miley in a soft voice as she put her arm on Oliver's shoulders.

"Miley..." says Oliver with a smile as he put his arm around Miley's waist.

"Kiss me, Ollie!" says Miley.

"Sure, Miles!" says Oliver as he stops walking and pull Miley into a warm hug and start to make out with her.

The sun shine upon Miley and Oliver. Miley feel so happy. She knows that not only does she still have Lilly as a friend...she also has Ollie as a boyfriend.

Everybody's happy!

Sometimes faith works in odd ways...

Lilly has Jackson and Miley has Oliver. True love can show up where you least expect it.

**The End.**


End file.
